Luke Smith
History Creation The Bane's invasion of Earth depended on getting as many people as possible under their control. Their strategy was to use a Bane secretion as an ingredient in an extremely popular soft drink... but approximately 2% of the Human population was immune to the effect. In order to get the last remaining 2% to accept Bubble Shock!'s "special ingredient", they created the Archetype from thousands of samples of various entrants to the Bubble Shock! tour, including Maria Jackson and Kelsey Harper. However, when Kelsey inadvertently sets off an alarm by using her mobile phone, the ensuing events cause the Archetype to awaken and escape, joining Maria and Sarah Jane and instantly befriending them. Later he effortlessly memorises a very long string of numbers that he uses to defeat the Bane, and destroy the Bubble Shock! factory. (SJA: Invasion of the Bane) Adoption After Sarah Jane suggested several names, including "Alistair" (after the Brigadier) and "Harry" (after Harry Sullivan), Maria suggested "Luke". Sarah Jane had Mr Smith create adoption papers for Luke and took him in as her son. (SJA: Invasion of the Bane) Adventures with Clyde and Maria Over the next few months Luke slowly learned about the world around him, and successfully aided Sarah Jane, Maria and Clyde Langer in combating alien threats on several occasions. He demonstrated exceptional intelligence and eidetic memory along with almost complete naiveté about human nature which, while being a great asset to the team, has also been a problem, such as when he inadvertently aided the Slitheen in their plan to harvest the energy of the sun. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) He was given an ancient talisman by an elderly woman and told to keep it a secret, but was exposed by Mr. Smith. Knowing the importance of secrets, he expressed guilt at not keeping his, but is ultimately pleased with the outcome as the talisman was actually a key to a portal that allows evil Gorgons to enter the world. (SJA: Eye of the Gorgon) When he was captured by the Uvodni General Uvlavad Kudlak along with Clyde, and several other teenagers from around England, he successfully escaped from imprisonment on the alien ship and ultimately exposed a plot by the Mistress, thereby freeing the captives. He earned his first kiss from one of the captives, Jen, which bewildered and confused him. (SJA: Warriors of Kudlak) Mysterious TV reports were later seen by the team implying that Luke was actually Ashley, the child of Jay and Heidi Stafford, who has been missing for three months. While Mr. Smith initially confirmed that he is a genetic match with the missing boy, and he was returned to his supposed parents. Mr. Smith was actually working with the parents, who are Slitheen, to capture Luke and, using the MITRE headset from the Pharos Institute to amplify his latent telekinetic powers to make the Moon crash into the Earth. He was saved from during this by his mother, who also re-programmed Mr Smith. (SJA: The Lost Boy) At some point, he and Maria, along with the rest of Bannerman Road were captured in a time bubble by a Dendrite. They would not escape until 2011. (DW: Graske Attack) The Medusa Cascade Incident Luke was later introduced to Jack Harkness, Martha, Rose, Donna and Harriet Jones via subwave network when the Daleks transported Earth into the Medusa Cascade. He aided their efforts to contact the Doctor with the idea of using Mr. Smith to link telephone exchanges and boost the signal. He then "met" the Doctor via the subwave communications network. (DW: The Stolen Earth) Departure of Maria Luke saw off the Sontaran Kaagh (the last survivor of the Sontaran invasion of Earth) who wanted to destroy the earth by dropping satellites. Maria's father had a job offer to move to Washington, D.C. and she decided to let him take it. Six weeks later, she moved out. (SJA: The Last Sontaran) They still kept in touch using e-mail (SJA: The Day of the Clown) and via alien technology (SJA: The Mark of the Berserker). Meeting Rani Rani Chandra, a teenage aspiring journalist moved into Maria's old address and joined Sarah and Clyde in defeating the Pied Piper. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) Afterwards, Rani joined the team permanently. Adventures with Clyde and Rani Luke's lack of a birthday proved invaluable in defeating Martin Trueman, who used the powers of the Ancient Lights to control people by their star signs. Sarah Jane suggested that they make the anniversary Luke's default birthday. (SJA: Secrets of the Stars) Together, the team defeated several more aliens. Together, they also defeated the Berserker (SJA: The Mark of the Berserker) and even the Trickster when he attempted to manifest corporeally in Foxgrove in 1951 (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith). Later, Luke began having dreams of Mrs Wormwood, who returned claiming herself to be Luke's "real mother", so to speak. Luke extended some sympathy towards her, but it later transpired that she returned to Earth alongside the Sontaran Kaagh in an attempt to summon Horath, the immortal tyrant of the Dark Empire. With help from Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, and due to infighting between Kaagh and Mrs Wormwood, they were able to stop this potential apocalypse. (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) After doing well in his GCSE's in 2010, Luke was disappointed to miss a trip to Ireland in the TARDIS to stop a Graske. (DW: Graske Attack) Investigating Virtual Reality Still trapped in the time bubble, Sarah Jane began investigating the game Virtual Reality, and Luke became one of the victims to be sucked into it. Maria, Clyde and Sarah Jane were transported into the game by Mr Smith, but before they could act the Doctor removed them and Luke from the game. Luke was pleased to see the Doctor again, and to have had the opportunity to look at graphics up close. He enjoyed tea and biscuits with the rest of the gang. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) He also stopped an invasion at his school, Park Vale, with Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet. The Doctor, to their amusement, had an accident while stepping on a banana skin. (DW: TimeSpan) Further Adventures Luke later helped defeat Androvax and stop him from destroying Earth with Nanoforms. (DW: Prisoner of the Judoon) He later handed his mother away at her wedding with Peter Dalton, which was in fact a trap by the Trickster. He was teleported along with Clyde, Rani and the Doctor, who crashed the wedding, to nowhere in a time trap. Thanks to the TARDIS' power and Peter withdrawing the Trickster's agreement, they were able to escape, and the Trickster exploded into nothing. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) He then defeated Mona Lisa with the help of K-9 and Clyde's sketchbook. (SJA: Mona Lisa's Revenge) During one mission with Sarah Jane and the gang in tracking down a Slitheen, he encountered the Blathereen. The group befriended them and accepted a gift of Rakweed. However, Luke fell ill for the first time when he inhaled some of the released spores, and his life hung in the balance while Sarah Jane tried to find a cure. He pulled through at the last moment when Mr Smith figured out how to destroy the Rakweed and its spores. (SJA: The Gift) Following the disappearance of the destroyed planet Gallifrey, Luke was walking home whilst speaking to Clyde on the phone. He told Clyde that Sarah Jane had Mr Smith create a cover story as to explain the appearance of a planet hurdling towards Earth, before nearly being run over by a car. The Doctor appeared and pushed him aside at the last moment. Luke recognised him and quickly ran to tell Sarah Jane. The two watched as he entered the TARDIS. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timelines The Trickster altered the timeline so that Sarah Jane had died in 1964. In this reality, Luke never existed. (SJA: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) In the alternate reality created by Donna Noble, Luke went to investigate the Royal Hope Hospital in place of the Doctor, along with Sarah Jane, Maria and Clyde Langer. They managed to stop the MRI scanner, but Luke and the others died due to a lack of oxygen. (DW: Turn Left) Smith, Luke Smith, Luke Smith, Luke